


С ароматом мяты и крови

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Compare and Contrast, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Tea Parties
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Да уж, кровь и мята — дикое сочетание. Но и оно вполне жизнеспособно.
Kudos: 1





	С ароматом мяты и крови

— Обожаю мятный чай, — тихо тянет Фрэнк, копошась у чайника.  
Дракула согласно кивает. Он знает об этой особенности синего монстра — лучшие друзья, они не скрывают слабости друг друга.  
— Вообще не могу представить, как можно пить ошпаренные стебли. Должно быть, это своеобразно, — тянет он, с любопытством разглядывая листики мяты, лениво покачивающиеся в стеклянной исполинской кружке.  
— Да не особо. Будь ты другим, не кровососущим, ты бы тоже вошёл во вкус. — Франкенштейн ставит на стол под носом друга ещё одну кружку, с красноватым кровяным напитком. Его запах не самый приятный, но синий монстр терпит — ведь это любимый кровяной чай друга.  
Пьют они молча и почти синхронно, наслаждаясь тишиной. Настоящим друзьям не нужны слова. Эмоции, скользящие по расслабленному лицу, и едва заметные жесты справляются с передачей информации куда лучше пустой болтовни ни о чём.  
Дракула бездумно растирает между пальцев стебелёк мяты и глубоко вдыхает его. Всё не так противно, как он думал — аромат растения сильный, но терпимый, а если внюхаться сильнее, то и приятный даже. Фрэнк тоже уже не столь предубеждённо относится к кровавой жиже, плавающей в кружке вампира.  
— Пожалуй, стоит как-нибудь попробовать твоё чудо-растение, — бормочет наконец Дракула, и Франкенштейн усмехается, наполняя опорожнённую кружку заново.  
Да уж, кровь и мята — дикое сочетание. Но и оно вполне жизнеспособно.


End file.
